


The Rose Princess and the Young Wizard

by justgottabehonest



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bmblb mention, Cute, Depression mention, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Magic, Princess - Freeform, Unknown narrator, locked in tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgottabehonest/pseuds/justgottabehonest
Summary: These two tales are widely known in the Kingdom of Vale, I’m sure you know of them by now, but, it’s always fun to tell an old tale.





	1. The Tale of the Rose Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally gonna be for rosegarden week 2k19, but, I got lazy. So here it is now. The first chapter is entirely optional, as it was written after the main story as kinda a prologue. The narrator of the first chapter is actually Ozpin telling the story to Oscar.

“Throughout the Kingdom of Vale, everyone knows of the Rose Princess. Her story is murmured on the dreariest of nights, because to speak plainly about her during the day is the most lethal of crimes. It is said that even an utterance of her name will send the Dragon King into a days long fit of unimaginable despair. But, I will tell you of her tale. From the beginning to the end. 

“The Dragon King was not always Taiyang’s title, as he was once only referred to affectionately as King Tai. He came to rule as a young man, and his early rule is it’s own epic tale in itself, but, I will polish over it for the sake of brevity. King Tai brought about an age of peace and prosperity, uniting all Vale’s bordering Kingdoms into one flowing alliance of trade and sportsmanship. Everything was prosperous and joyful as the first signs of life in a new plotted garden. Then, he took his first wife.

“Queen Raven… to put it lightly, she was not as coveted by the people as her husband was. They knew of her tribe of origin, and many speculated that she was a witch behind closed doors. Yet, the King cherished her greatly. The few times she wasn’t cold was when he did everything to make her laugh, and when she did everything to make him smile. No one could argue that they weren’t in love, not at first. But, everyone could see Queen Raven was not meant to be caged. On the day of the first heir’s birth, she disappeared.

“The King did not wail, no, he only looked at the little girl in his arms and wished for her to have a mother. And that wish did not hang above him for very long. A warrior, known for her skills in battle and her sharp silver eyes came to the palace after the news of Raven’s disappearance. She kneeled before King Tai, and spoke more softly than a warrior should speak, ‘Dearest King, who I have served so dutifully, I ask you to let me raise your child. For I know well what it is like to live without a mother, and no child should know the pain I have.’ She would not know the irony of her words.

“Their love was a whirlwind and the Kingdom could not have enough of it. Queen Summer stood fully in the light alongside her King, and when the day came of the second heir’s birth, there was not a sad face in sight. 

“Then came the day of the Assault. I was up in the library’s tower, preparing lessons for the Kingdom’s finest, when the dread settled across the land. We had heard the news from our neighboring Kingdoms that dragons had set their eyes upon our lands. The beasts must have coveted the wealth the lands had amassed during this reign of peace, so when they attacked, they attacked us and our neighbors simultaneously. 

“The King wasted no time, when the beast was sighted on our skies, he protected the border as much as he could. He instructed me to start casting protections, but, I did not have enough information to make the proper defenses… I had failed the King that day, if I had took every precaution, the Dragon wouldn’t have pushed through the boarders and headed straight to the Castle. Queen Summer, stood fully in front of her daughters bedroom, sword in hand and ready leap off the balcony to fight, King Tai could not get to her in time. The Dragon went straight for her first, with her silver eyes, she turned the beast into stone. But, it still managed to get one single claw into her heart. 

“The thing still had the audacity to still be alive in its prison of stone. With the Queen still in its grasp, King Tai flew into a blinding rage, he tore the Dragon apart, bit by bit until his beloved only lay untouched. When his youngest child peered out to see if the danger was gone, he screamed to the guards to lock her away. The young girl’s face reminded him too much of his now fallen Queen. 

“Now, the daughter of Summer Rose sits idle, in the highest room of the tallest tower, guarded by the fiercest warriors ever known.”


	2. The Rose Princess and the Young Wizard.

“Let me tell you the tale of the Young Wizard and the Rose Princess. I’m sure you’ve already heard it by now, but I'll admit to being a big fan of this story.

“The Rose Princess stared longingly out of her tower, she had become restless. She wished to see the world her Guardians spoke of, to meet people instead of characters in books, to try things she’s never tried, and to eat a hot meal. Each meal she ever was served became cold by the time it traveled up her tower.

“Then she smelled something heavenly from below her, the scent tickled her nose with sweetness and made her stomach grumble. Looking down, she sees a boy, a little younger than she is, with a large staff across his lap and his back against a pine tree. She had seen him before, resting below her balcony, but today he was munching on freshly baked cookies.

“Hastily, the Princess scribbled down a request to the boy. ‘Please bring me a warm cookie! In return I’ll tell you a story.’ She crumbled up the note and tossed it down to the earth, landing at the boy’s feet. 

“The boy picked it up, and he peered up from his shady spot to see none other than the Rose Princess. A rare sight to behold, despite the many times he’s been coming to the tower; her beauty shone brightly even in her distance from him. So, he pulled a crow’s feather from his cloak, and tied a cookie to it. Magic flowed from his lips as he prayed unto the feather and he lifted it up into the air and soon the cookie and the feather made its way back up the tower and to the Princess’s grasp. 

“She gleefully bit into the dessert and squeaked with delight at the warmth of it. As she finished the treat, the crow’s feather began to whisper to her, ‘Please, dear Princess, whisper your story into this feather and send it back down to me.’

“The feather soon returned to the boy, and he grinned widely at the sound of the Rose Princess’s voice, ‘Dearest Wizard, you have more than earned your reward. I shall tell you a story:

“A girl named Ruby is a prisoner of her father’s grief. She awaits the day until she is free, but, none can pass the tests. 

The snow tests wisdom

The dark tests kindness

The fire tests resolve

One day, a Young Wizard was able to pass the tests, proving himself to Ruby and saving her from further days of grief. And she lived happily ever after, the end.’

“The Wizard stood up, whispering into the feather once more and sending it back to the Princess. ‘I understand, Princess Ruby. Please wait a little longer for your happy ever after.’

“When Ruby looked back down to the boy, he was gone from under the tree, and he had taken his staff towards the entrance of the tower.

“He read the warning, old and faded in the stone of the heavy door, ‘By Decree of King Taiyang, all surrender their lives to the Rose Princess and her guardians upon entering this tower. Only those deemed worthy may leave with the Princess.` He still did not hesitate.

“He heaved the door open, taking all the strength from his small frame. The door slammed itself behind him when he made his way through. Locking him into what appeared to be a cold library with an elegant stairway pillar set in the center. The Young Wizard was entranced by the amount of knowledge in the library, he almost was stopped by he need to curl himself into a chair and read his life away. But, he persisted upwards.

“The farther he climbed, the colder he became. He stomped his staff onto the stairs, making it vibrate with heat, and yet that did nothing to stop the chattering of his teeth. The books fell away, leaving level after level of statues made of ice, each sitting with a perplexed face, and every face was alarmingly realistic.

“Then, he came upon a fair maiden, hair as white as snow and eyes as frigid as ice. She sat in the arms of a rather large statue, blocking the path upwards, with a book in her hands. ‘Hault, who goes there?’ She called to him almost boredly.

“‘I am nothing more than a simple wizard. And I wish to free the Rose Princess.’ He professed through chattering teeth.

“The book clapped shut, ‘Yes, yes. Very noble of you, I suppose. Well, now you must pass my test. I am Marchioness Weiss, House of Schnee.’

“‘It is an honor to be given a test from you, my lady.’ He bowed.

“‘A royal test is no honor, it’s a burden you must bare. And, as with any burden, you must heed the consequences if you fail. Such as the many who came before you that keep me company here. Such as dear Sir Neptune,’ she reaches up to the statue’s face and caressed it fondly. ‘He was as noble a your are, but, alas, not very bright.’

“Briefly, he was weary. Wondering if all the statues had met the same fate. ‘I assure you, I will be as bright as Ruby needs me to be.’ 

“Weiss perked up at the mention of the Princess’s name. ‘So be it. Now, listen closely. To pass my test you must solve my riddle within the hour, you may use the library below if needed. Get it wrong, and you will be frozen, get it right, you may move forward in your quest. Listen closely:

I have a sky but no ground

I am never lost, only found 

I am quiet, I never make sound

What am I?’

“The Young Wizard stared at the Marchioness, eyes puzzled and still shivering from cold. Then, much to the guardian’s surprise, he laughed. The Young Wizard laughed so uproariously that Ruby could faintly hear it from her room. 

“‘Wha-What is so funny?! I demand to be told.’ Weiss shouted.

“‘There is no answer, is there?’ He covered his mouth as a means to quiet himself. ‘It is very clever, my lady. You have all these books, meant to aid in knowledge, meant to misguide poor souls. I’m guessing none ever thought to question if the answer was actually important and not just a waste of time.’

“Weiss took pause before a small smile cracked onto her icy features, ‘How very wise of you.’

“‘Thank you,’ said Oscar.

“‘You may move upward.’ She snapped her fingers sliding herself and the statue to the side. ‘But, be warned, wisdom will only take you so far.’

“He gave her thanks and proceeded to the next floor. The tower became warmer as he climbed, but each floor got steadily darker and darker. Oscar stomped his staff on the ground, making its crystal glow with green light. As the light guided him upwards, he kept hearing things; moans of confusion yelps of despair, men and women begging for the eternal night to end. His skin crawled at the thought of what may lie beyond his sight.

“He then found another maiden blocking his path. Her beauty was more gentle than Weiss’s cold edges, and she sat perched on the step of the stairs neatly. She watched the Young Wizard closely with cat-like eyes. ‘Hault, who goes there?’

“‘I am nothing more than a simple wizard. And I wish to free the Rose Princess.’ He said.

“‘Wishes do not come true of their own accord, boy.’ She said to him gently, almost a fondness in her delicate voice. ‘Actions make wishes come true. I am Blake of the Belladonna Clan.’

“‘I am humbled to be in the presence of a member of such a reputed group of mages,’ he bowed to her. 

“‘Flattery will not help you with your test.’ Blake chuckled while rising to her feet, ‘Now, let us begin, Wizard. You’ve made it into the darkness this far, yet, I am not convinced you truly know what it means to live in it.’ Within the blink of an eye, Blake disappeared from the boy’s sight, only her voice comes from the shadows, ‘You have until the end of the hour to touch me, if you fail, I’ll show you first hand what darkness truly is.’

“The Wizard whipped around, still not seeing any girl in the shadows. He held out his hand as he stumbled forward, not even having a clue as to where the mage had scurried off to. To find her is one thing, he thought, to touch her may be impossible. But, then he stopped. Darkness meant many things for many people. 

“‘Can you hear me?’ He called out to her.

“‘Yes,’ she whispered directly into his ear, but he did not make an attempt to look at her.

“The Young Wizard sat down, letting the light from his staff fade. ‘I’ve been alone for a very long time.’ He began carefully, ‘My mother passed when I was only an infant. I never knew my father. My aunt sent me off to study magic when I figured out I had the gift. But, studies only occupy a man’s heart for so long. I fell into despair, I only slept, I did not eat. 

“Then, I heard tale of the Rose Princess from my mentor. A girl locked away by herself. I felt a kinship with her, knowing what it’s like to feel alone, and she’s been nothing but alone… I started coming to this tower everyday since I heard her story. Knowing that I could not talk to her, knowing that it was much too dangerous to try and save her. I still sat below her balcony every day, so perhaps she could feel less alone.’

“‘What made you try to save her on this day?’ Blake asked.

“‘She asked me to.’ He replied.

As quickly as Blake vanished, the room began filling up with light. The Young Wizard found himself sitting in front of the staircase, as if he never moved. Blake stood with folded hands to the side of his path, ‘That story… was very touching.’

“‘I only spoke the truth, Miss.’ He said

“‘You may move forward, simple Wizard. But, you must know, kindness only takes you so far.’

“The Young Wizard proceeded upwards. There was no more darkness, no more cold, in fact it appeared that this is where the guardians made their home. Paintings of the Schnee lineage are hung around the walls, as well as artifacts from the Belladonna Clan. He passed through floors of elegant wash rooms, lavish dining rooms, everything was fit for nobility. He wondered if the Princess was allowed to descend the tower some, so that she could still have somewhat of a home with her guardians. 

“Finally he made it to the final guardian. She needed no introduction, as the Young Wizard was shocked to have recognized her. He did not even give her the chance to speak before dropping down to his knee, ‘Greetings, Yang of Vale, Princess of the Sun, wielder of the Dragon King’s flame, Keeper of the Rose. I am nothing but a simple Wizard. And I wish to free the Rose Princess.’ As he stared at the floor, he noted the red stains that dotted the white marble, the chips and scratched undoubtedly caused by weapons.

“The Princess of the Sun’s hard expression did not falter, she crossed her arms over her gold-plated chest piece, ‘I’m suppose to believe you’re worthy of my sister? You must jest.’

“‘I never claimed to be worthy of her,’ the Young Wizard could not move from his spot, as it would be rude to move before given permission.

“‘Good, such a claim would have me put my sword through your chest, simpleton. Honestly, should I even be bothered challenging you?’ She demanded.

“‘I will submit to anything if it means seeing Ruby happy.’ He looked up at her.

“‘On your feet!’ She barked at him, ‘Her name is not to be soiled by your tongue. I should put you to death!’

“‘I ask you to let me live longer,’ very steadily he held up his staff, ‘I still must past your test.’

“‘My test is combat, Wizard.’ Yang’s eyes started to burn red with magic. Her beautiful golden hair rose with heat. ‘Tell me, do you think your simple tricks can beat me? Do you think that staff can handle my sword? Do you truly believe that whatever magic the Gods have bestowed upon you can handle the legacy I represent?’

“The Wizard met her fiery gaze, ‘Perhaps, or perhaps not. I do not claim to be able to best you. I only will try my hardest.’

“‘Then have at thee!’ Yang draws her blade. The Young Wizard raises his staff forward. The battle that proceeded was a quick one. No shield that the Wizard manifested could handle the Princess’s sheer power. He had no time to cast a spell against her, she was too quick, too much of a warrior for him. Very soon his staff was knocked out of his hands, and he stared down the golden blade up to his opposer, ‘Yield.’

“‘Never,’ he balled his fists, preparing to continue the fight.

“She scoffed, ‘Do you wish to die, boy?’

“‘No, I want to live. I will live for her. Even if that means you cutting the limbs from my body, cutting my heart from my chest. I will never die because she asked me to save her.’ The Young Wizard stated through gritted teeth.

“‘Asked you too?’ Yang questioned.

“‘I sent her a crow’s feather, and she recited a story. She told me about a girl named Ruby, locked away by her father’s grief. I will never rest until she gets her happily ever after. That I will claim.’ 

“The two stared into each other’s eyes, a battle of wills. The moment dragged on, the Wizard didn’t prepare for death, only to keep fighting. But, the Princess of the Sun lowered her weapon, her red eyes faded into lavender, and she begun to laugh. ‘My, my! You’re actually serious, aren’t you?’

“‘I beg your pardon?’ He asked, confused.

“Sheathing her sword, Yang stepped to the side, ‘You have passed, Wizard.’

“He dropped his hands, ‘I don’t understand.’

“‘It’s quite simple. I’ve been guarding my sister since I was a child, the tower would call me when there was a challenger, I’d best the challenger, and they’d beg for their life or ask to be dispatched quickly. Not one person has ever had the resolve I see in your eyes. Not a single one. The unwillingness to die a noble death is something I’ve never seen until now.’ She clapped her hands together and the other guardians appeared by her side, grinning excitedly. ‘Resolve can only take you so far.’

“‘But with kindness,’ said Blake.

“With wisdom,’ said Weiss.

“‘And with the three of us behind you,’ Yang continued, ‘You may walk Princess Ruby out of this tower and present her to the Dragon King. To show him that my sister will be protected in this world. That the legacy of Queen Summer will always be protected.’

“The Young Wizard face lifted with his smile, ‘Then.. May I go see her?’

“‘Yes!’ They all three shouted in unison.

“He almost left his staff behind in his haste up the final flight of stairs. He burst into the Princess’s room, his eyes instantly landed on her. Ruby sat regally on her bed, elegant scarlet curtains framed her slender frame almost like a painting. The Young Wizard nearly forgot his manners as he fell down to his knee. ‘Ruby of Vale, the last Rose of Summer, Princess of the Silver Eyed. I am Oscar of Pine Village. I have come to give you your happily ever after.’ The room went completely silent, Oscar looked up to see Ruby with her hands clasped over mouth. She wept deeply, for she had never thought this day would come. Oscar, forgoing his manners went to her side and pulled the Princess to his chest.

“‘Thank you,’ Ruby stuttered out over and over again. ‘I can never repay you.’

“‘May I ask you a favor, my Princess.’ He whispered.

Ruby, finally containing herself, looked up into his eyes, ‘Anything.’

“For the first time since he entered the tower, Oscar became truly nervous, ‘Please… would you allow me to join you in your happily ever after?’

“She wasn’t very surprised, yet she giggled at him anyway, ‘Yes, I wouldn’t want anything less.’ 

“‘Then, may I have the honor of your kiss, my Princess?’ He asked while holding her closer. 

“She laid her hands on the sides of his face,‘Only if you call me Ruby.’ 

“‘May I kiss you, Ruby?’ He asked again unable to take his gaze away from her radiant silver eyes. She brought his lips to his, and their affections blossomed into true love. It radiated through the tower, setting the souls free from darkness and thawing the perplexed statues. Everyone was set free from the tower.

“The five set out from the tower and made way to King Taiyang’s castle. The Dragon King wept upon seeing the group, but, nonetheless gave them his blessing to venture out into the unknown. 

“Many adventures happened after that, each with their own story, but let me give you the important details. Princess Ruby went on to marry Oscar, Marchioness Weiss went on to best her father in single combat to become Dutchess Schnee, Princess Yang became Queen Yang. Surprisingly enough, Blake won over Yang’s heart and ruled beside her as the first Belladonna to ever reach a noble status.

“I think the best way to end this story is to tell you this: They lived happily ever after.

“The end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! If you would like more stories within this universe just let me know!!


End file.
